The World Of Kalos
by NarutoCrazedKitty
Summary: Serena after begging her twin brother Calem, she joins him on his journey around Kalos. Calem wants to continue their father's defeated dream in being the champion while Serena wants to accomplish something that may not have anything to do with pokemon at all.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

Serena's POV

The banging on the door could be heard upstairs in my room. I had music playing in the speakers and was also vigorously typing on my keyboard. Even through the noise I was making, the sound was loud and clear. My mother wasn't home yet from work and me being the only resident of the house left was all alone in the house. It was just getting dark outside, in the season of winter around five-o-clock. I stared at my door for a few moments wondering what to do. Not only did I not want to answer the door, I didn't even want to leave the safety of my room. Sure, Celadon City was not prone to paranormal activity or crimes like Lavender Town but there could still be a chance that I could die if I answered the door. Call me crazy and paranoid but I didn't want to take any chances.

My fear slowly churned in my chest as the banging continued after five minutes of waiting. Whoever it was, they needed something. If it was a criminal they would have broken the window or something instead of knocking on the door. Is that right? That's what I told myself as I slid off my bed and creaked towards my bedroom door. I opened the door enough to let me pass through and I gently tip towed down the hall even though the person outside probably couldn't hear me if I was walking normally. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I debated on turning on the light and/or grabbing something in defense. I decided against both so I wouldn't look ready to kill someone or end up having the light to see a headless man outside the front window. The banging continued getting louder as I got closer. I twiddled my fingers turning the knob while shaking from the vibrations of the persistent bangs. Once I turned halfway the banging stopped and I quickly before another heavy moments past turned the knob all the way and swung the door open.

My suspicions were automatically false as I locked eyes with astonished boy standing alone on the other side of the door. His eyes, a pretty grey-blue stared at me as if I was something strange or something. I couldn't blame him as I imagined how I looked; ruffled golden brown hair in a sleepy ponytail, wrinkled pink PJ's, wide fear filled eyes and a deathly pale face. I was also breathing heavily like some type of zombie with asthma. Yeah, this was defiantly normal. I calmed down when I realized he was no danger and that no mysterious shadows were lurking behind him. I sighed quietly and looked at him with a bit more confidence.

"Hello, do you need something?" I said with a smile.

"Is Grace Bayle here?" His voice was deep and almost sounding monotone. He looked around thirteen or fourteen, around my age and his voice sounded more like a eighteen year olds than a young teenagers'. Something about it shocked me but I ignored it focusing on his question.

"Yes, wait no," I shook my head. "I mean she lives here with me because she's my mother and all but she isn't here at this moment if that's what you mean." Of course he meant that, you idiot! His annoyed look made me think he was ready to say the same thing I told myself but he didn't.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Something about this guy made me nervous. What could he possibly want with my mother?

I shrugged. "She doesn't come home at any special time. Hopefully soon." The last part I muttered. The boy nodded but stayed quiet. There was a long awkward silence between us and my suspicion was getting to the best of me. "Why do you need to see her?"

He was taken aback. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Ummm should I?" I tipped my head. Another awkward silence went upon us and for the first time I noticed he had two blue suitcases with him. "What's with the bags?" Again, speaking my mind!

He seemed irritated by my question. "What do you think?" he rubbed the back of his neck looking away almost looking embarrassed. "How could she have not told you?"

"Told me what?" Car lights glowed at us and my mom's small red car pulled up onto the driveway. She parked much faster and less precise than usual and swung open the door with uncaring speed and sprung out running towards us without closing the car's doors.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I'm late," she panted heavily giving the boy an apologetic look. The boy nodded silently saying there was no harm done. She then smiled stepping past me and turning on the lights, "Please, come in." I stepped aside a little bit farther and watched as the boy picked up both his bags and followed my mom in; before following also, I ran over to the car grabbing her purse and closing the car door. When I went inside, the boy was putting down his bags and walking over to my mom who was standing by the kitchen. I put her purse down on the front table and joined them.

"I hope your flight getting here was all well," My mother said in her normal kind chatter.

The boy nodded. "Yes, thank you. Thank you also for paying for the ticket."

"No thanks needed," she smiled. I stared at my mom with full out confusion and went she looked over at me she looked like she barely knew I was even there before that. "Oh, I see you've met Serena." She came over and patted my head. "She's a doll isn't she?" My cheeks flushed a dark pink and I looked far away from the boy.

"That's not exactly what I would call her," he spoke with an amused tone but to me it was insulting. Actually, I think it was meant to be an insult. My mother chuckled while I glared at him with the most deadly look I had. Zero damage made.

"Serena, I would like you to meet Calem," she gestured the boy. "He's the boy who will be living with us from now on."

I looked up at her astonished. "Wait, what?"

Her eye brows furrowed. "I didn't tell you?" I shook my head. She nervously smiled. "Oh my, I can't believe I forgot." At the corner of my eye I saw Calem give my mom a disapproving glare. "I'm sorry Serena."

"Why is he staying with us?" My mom's smile turned into a frown.

"Well, your father is dead." I jumped in shock. Nice choice of words!

"WHAT?" My mom was about to keep on talking but I interrupted her. My whole life I have never met my father which my mother always made excuses for. I knew he never wanted to see me and I accepted that. So why is she telling me this out of nowhere? The replay of a month ago came back to my memory. I had come down the stairs only to see my mother with her phone in her hands sobbing on the floor. When I asked her what was wrong she shooed me away telling me to go back upstairs. I never found out what happened. Was this the reason why? By the sad teary eyed look in her brown eyes I knew I was right. But why didn't she tell me then?

"So then what does that have to do with him?" I turned to Calem who was watching us silently. His blue-grey eyes bore into mine; my eyes reflecting his with what I realized was the color identical to his.

"Because Calem is his son," my mom spoke softly. "And he is also your twin brother."


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Siblings?

Serena's POV

"Um. . .can you repeat that please?" I stared at my mom and then at Calem. Calem in my opinion looks nothing like me! Like really, he must have gotten mixed up while being in the baby room at the hospital. Sure he has those grey-blue eyes that were. . .similar (exact) to mine but come on that's not enough to make it proof that he's my brother; my TWIN brother. Calem stared back at me with an indifferent look like he already knew. I guess he probably did since he did have to find the address to our home and all and my mom did get him the ticket. But really? Ugh! I can't think straight about this right now!

My mom gave me a look of sympathy. "Like I said, Calem here is you twin brother."

"My bro-ther?" I tipped my head acting like a child learning a new word. Hell this was new to me!

"You heard her!" Calem rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother so can we get a move on already?" The irritation was clear in his facial features; another thing that shows how different we are.

"Yes," My mother started to head over to the stove. "Did you eat anything yet Calem?" So there we were; the three of us, in the most awkward position ever. For the next few hours it was mainly small talk but my mom didn't once ask anything about his past or his. . .our father. Calem didn't bother to give updates about my disappeared father either. Why wasn't my mom curious? I sure was and I really wanted to ask him. Still, I was smart enough to know that this wasn't the right time, place or even person to ask. Once the clock turned eight, I headed back upstairs to leave my mom and _brother _to do whatever talk they wanted to do without me. It went like how it started tonight; messing around on my computer while lying comfortably on my bed.

Sometime later, I heard footsteps down the hall and muffled voices. I didn't bother to join the party as I heard the door from the room next to mine open and close. I guess our guest room wouldn't be open for my friends anymore when they slept over. Great, now I have to endure Gertrude's loud man like snores and Lilliana's strange sleep giggles. Sighing at the thought my mood slowly became darker. Was Calem going to be with us for good?

My question was answered a few days later when three large boxes of Calem's stuff were shipped to our home. Like I said, it was a bunch of stuff; I couldn't see what was inside since Calem hurried to take it up to his room and lock his door as fast as he could. That's how it's been since he's got here! I see him early in the morning for breakfast and when I get home from school he is locked up in the guest room. The next time I see him is at diner which he swiftly finishes and rushes back in his vampire den right after. He will soon be joining me to my school also but I'm not sure whether to take it as a good or bad thing. Calem hasn't been keen on bonding with me and I sure as Hell won't be the one to ask for it. Maybe once he joins me on my walks to and from school he'll actually talk.

He didn't.

For a month it seemed like the same routine. We would walk to school together but refuse to be anywhere close to each other even in the classes we shared. He seemed occupied though; if I met him under school circumstances I would have thought he was hot. Half the girls in my grade looked like they had those exact thoughts. The whole school day he was either being flirted by a girl or being constantly watched (stalked) by girls in the background. Calem didn't seem to mind or appreciate the attention. Does he feel anything at all? The girls who were in his fan club weren't friends of mine but a few weeks of him in school I saw Calem's name on my friend Lilliana Londono's wrist; a creepy thing she did often.

I stared at the red ink that I saw made five certain letters and sighed. "Really Lily, just why?"

Lilliana blushed. "Hey, I just think he's cute that's all," she covered her wrist by pulling down her purple jacket farther. Gertrude Hamson my other friend stomped down the hall towards us occasionally slamming a nerd kid into a locker with her wide shoulders that took half the hall. She was a very wide, strong, masculine girl who most guys at this school get beat the shit out of. Though tough, on the inside was completely girly and Lilliana must have rubbed off on her since I blue pen saying his name down her arm.

"OH C'MON PEOPLE!" I face-palmed once Gertrude reached us; my big mouth earned a few stares.

"What's wrong Serena?" Gertrude cracked her knuckles. "Who hurt you? I'm gonna rip off their ass and stick it on the back of their neck!"

"Great imagination there Gertie," I shook my head. "Nothing has been hurt but my shame of being your friend." I point to her arm. "What is this?"

"Huh?" Gertrude looks down getting a bit pink on her round muscular cheeks. "Oh nothing, just something I decided to do during poke-history."

"Didn't you have anything better to do, or any name that was better to write?"

"What's so wrong about it Serena? We aren't like all over him like the other girls in school," Lilliana crossed her arms.

"Whatever. I can't understand why he's so appealing to you guys."

"He won me over by his kind voice," Lilliana giggled.

"I liked the way he wrestled me in gym," Gertrude shrugged.

"Wait, so you both _interacted _with him?" They nodded. "Huh?"

"He helps me a lot in math. He's so smart," Lilliana's eyes gleamed.

"He's my gym partner and he's a good sport even when I kick his ass each time," Gertrude grinned.

"What the Hell. How can you guys possibly be talking to him while I haven't?" I cried.

"Maybe you should try instead of him coming to you," Lilliana told me. "I had to ask him to help me. He doesn't seem like a straightforward guy."

For once I followed my friend's advice and went to him. Or at least I planned to but I couldn't seem to get words out of my mouth as we were walking home. Like usual his gaze was in front of him but his real focus seemed to be in another world. I stared at the ground trying to practice how to talk when I finally said something. "Calem?" At first I thought he couldn't hear me but he soon turned to look at me. Fuck, I got his attention, now what? This is why I don't have many friends; I don't like socializing with people!

"Yeah?" He spoke warily probably seeing how freaked out I was; I come from a family of Ryhorn racers, not actors.

"I'm sorry. . .I haven't been. . .exactly welcoming to you." Well I guess that was true but he wasn't very welcoming either.

Calem sighed. "I didn't ever expect you to. I am some stranger that popped out of nowhere after all."

"But you aren't a stranger," my voice got a little more confidence and feeling. "You are my brother. Sure I've never met until now which I am kind of sad about but as siblings we have an instant tie that strangers don't have." We were halfway to our house by then; Calem stopped in his tracks to look at me straight on. His eyes almost silver in the low light were as cold as stones.

"Do you honestly believe that?" I flinched at his question but still kept eye contact.

"Yes I do. I believe we have a connection that ties us together and that we are slowly loosening the more we separate ourselves from one another." Great poetic like words, I'm defiantly going to have to remember my words for my English slam poem tomorrow. "Now that we met why try and loosen the tie without even trying to make it stronger." As I finished my piece of literature Calem stepped closer. A few inches taller than me I had to look up to still keep eye contact. He closed his eyes chuckling with a small shake in the head and lastly poked me on the forehead with his index finger.

"You are interestingly weird Serena," he laughed. His sudden emotion change made me blink for a few seconds to recall what I was seeing. Like that the air lightened up between us; almost scary I noticed as we continued home. We didn't talk the rest of the way but we didn't have to. The silence was a good type and not the awkward kind we've had the past month. It felt good and maybe I could actually get the feeling of having a sibling.

But then my big mouth ruined it.

Many months passed and we were in peace with one another. My mom was shocked when she saw the change and in a way the whole feeling in the house shifted. Eventually Calem grew more comfortable in the town and home, staying longer at the table each time mostly in a deep discussion about pokemon training; something I realized he was very serious about. My mom had been a trainer and so had my dad from the small info I've gotten from him and Calem seemed overly passionate about it. My mom was overjoyed at his enthusiasm and loved to tell him stories of her own adventure but I couldn't understand the thrill. So many things could happen out there; why would you risk your life like that? I also thought pokemon battles were in a way cruel to the pokemon. How could you put such an amazing creature in pain just for some flashy badges? Even though I couldn't understand I stayed at the table fascinated by how much his eyes brightened when he spoke about him going on a journey all over the world.

We just finished diner one night and Calem was in a good mood talking again. Strangely, he has a very talkative nature under

"Your father was just as passionate as you are. The thrill never ended for him and his pokemon no matter how many times he traveled around the same place," her voice trailed off into silence. Beside me, Calem's figure stiffened and he stared down at the table. Since he came, not once had any of us mentioned our gone father; it was the kind of subject you wanted to keep unsaid. While these two seemed to be in their own dark little Hell hole I was still bright and happy. I thought "maybe I could get some more info about him."

"Really? Did you meet him while he was traveling?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "Yes, in Kanto. He had a break from the Elite Four for a few weeks."

"How did he meet you?"

"At one of my riding shows; he never went to a Ryhorn racing competition before." I knew I was being mean and making my mom feel pain by the look in her eyes but I was way too curious to stop.

"I guess he probably thought you were cool being one of the only female racers."

"He was actually afraid of me," she chuckled softly. "My Ryhorn hated him the moment he saw him and would look ready to charge at him. It didn't help that I told him if my Ryhorn started charging I couldn't stop it after that."

"Did he run away then?"

"No he laughed nervously and stayed away from my Ryhorn since then."

"Did he live in Kanto?"

"Eventually but at that time he lived in Unova. I guess I never mentioned him being the Elite four of Unova and not Kanto." Well looks like I have to start research; there can't possibly be that many elite fours in Unova since the Unova league was created.

"Why did he move to Kanto?"

"A good portion of his family lived there and most of all, I was living there then," looking closely I saw her blush.

"I guess he moved to Johto at some point since Calem came from there." I turned over to my brother to see his seat empty. My mom noticed soon after me and sighed.

"He did. In a way we knew we couldn't stay together with our constant moving around," My mom grabbed her plate standing up from the table. "So finally when you two were three years old, he was forced to move to Johto for a very long time and we decided to separate giving one kid to each of us." Her face darkened. "It was for the best but I wish we had kept in touch more." Thinking if I tried anymore my mom would cry I left her to be in the kitchen along with her thoughts. I headed upstairs and as I walked down the hall I saw that Calem's door was open for once. He was laying with his back on the bed staring up at nothing; gently I knocked on the wide revealing door to tell him I was there. He turned his head for a second to study me then looked back up.

"Hey, you ok?"

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Completely insulted I stomped my foot hard on the ground.

"Hey, can't I be curious?"

"Nothing's wrong with being curious. What's wrong is that you don't know when to shut up."

"Well, I'm sorry I know nothing about our father while you and my mom are pros about him."

"You don't get it. You don't need to know anything."

"And why not?" Calem sat up and gave me a stone cold look that he once gave me when he first came here. I flinched recalling how scary it was.

"Because he's dead; knowing anything doesn't change shit."

"Aren't I given the right to ask? He is my family!"

"Not when the people you ask don't even want to think about it." Calem shook his head. "Grace was pushing herself to not cry and even though I wasn't even saying anything I couldn't stand being there anymore."

"Why do you call her Grace? She's your mother."

"Would you call your father 'Dad' after not seeing them for ten years?" I didn't answer. "Exactly, she may be my blood mother but it doesn't feel like it."

"So what is _Mom _then?"

"A caring woman who I am thankful for taking me in," something in his expression turned dark. "I know if it was the other way, our father wouldn't have taken you that easily."

"That's not true!"

"And how do you know? You didn't live with him!"

"I'm his daughter though, he would have." What the Hell is Calem's problem?

"If not by his choice he would have been forced to by custody rules. Even so, he wouldn't want you there he hates people with big mouths; just like I do."

"You know? You really are a jerk!" I bit my lip slamming his door closed and be-lining to my room next to his. I instantly went to the side of my room and sat at my desk. I turned on my computer and started searching up the Unova Elite Four since its creation. I was going to find him and I wouldn't need to ask my Mom anymore or even dare asking my asshole brother for any info. How many on this list could there possibly be?


End file.
